


I'll wait for you and I'll keep fighting for you

by JacobSherlockPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobSherlockPeralta/pseuds/JacobSherlockPeralta
Summary: The new captain of the 99 sends Jake and Charles to follow a lead on a drug case but things take an unexpected turn. (Set at the end of season 6.)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

The next day was filled with mixed emotions for the Nine Nine. While Holt’s timely demotion benefitted Terry’s ambition of becoming Lieutenant of the Nine Nine they were now without their beloved captain.

Jake strode into the briefing room that morning, late as usual, to find Terry stood before the team. Terry shot him a disapproving look as he threw himself down on a seat next to Rosa.

“As I was saying, the new captain will be arriving soon. And no matter who it is I want you all to set a good example...including you Peralta.”

Jake and Rosa exchanged a smirk.

“This is serious, guys. Be appropriate and there’s a chance we can work together to get Captain Holt back.” They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats as a hushed silence filled the room. “We’ve done it before we can do it again. Let’s overthrow the commissioner. Nine Nine!”

“Nine Nine!” they all chimed back in unison.

The next moment the briefing room door swung open and in walked Pedolski. Jake stared in utter dismay.

“Sir, hello, why are you here today?” Terry tried to smile and spoke in an exaggeratedly polite tone.

“I’m the Captain of this precinct now,” he responded with a disgusted look at Jake. Jake's history with Pedolski was not a good one. Not only had he gone against his orders when he was commissioner but Jake had also arrested his son a few years ago having been the only police officer brave enough to do it.

Terry’s jaw dropped but he quickly recovered and in an attempt to hide his disgust he hurriedly gestured for Pedolski to take over the meeting.

“We’ve had intel that there is a mysterious package at the warehouse on Fourth. Peralta, Boyle you two can go and check that out. Keeps you out of my sight for a few hours. The rest of you continue working your open cases.” He sauntered out and left the squad sitting there in utter disgust.

Jake leapt up and ran to Terry before he followed Pedolski out. “You’ve got to be kidding. We really need to get Holt back fast. I have an idea but I’m gonna need your help.”

“Not now, Jake. Go work the case as assigned.”

“Please, Terry.”

Terry glanced over to the Captain’s office uncertainly then back down at Jake. “Okay. Meet me at Shaws at 10 tonight, tell the rest of the squad. But we can’t be seen together more than necessary here. It will look suspicious, and you’re not in Pedolski’s good books as it is.”

Jake scoffed, and Terry gave him a daring look. “Ok fine it’s true.” He looked over his shoulder. “Come on, Charles. Let's go find out what this package is all about.”

When they arrived on Fourth, they parked up around the corner and took their guns out to scour around the area for any sign of people.

“Okay, looks clear, let's go in. Follow my lead,” Jake said.

Charles nodded in agreement as they crept into the warehouse via a back entrance. The door swung shut behind them and the building fell into complete darkness.

“Great,” Jake muttered.

“Hang on.” Charles whipped out a flashlight and it lit up the corridor in front of them.

“Smort.” Jake grinned.

Charles nodded back and they continued with their mission. The building had an eerie silence to it and as they maneuvered deeper into the sea of shelves and boxes they became more and more unsettled.

“There must be a light switch somewhere,” Charles muttered.

Soon the corridor stopped and opened up into a wide space at the front of the warehouse. There was a small window above which let some light in and they blinked rapidly while their eyes adjusted to it.

“This place is going to take ages to search,” Jake sighed. “Did Pedolski give you any more info about where the package is exactly?”

Charles shook his head.

“Alright. New plan. Let’s split up. I’ll take upstairs, you search down here.”

Charles gave him a look.

“What?”

“I think we should stick together.”

“Well, it’s my case and I think we should split up. We’ll meet back here in 10 minutes okay?”

“Fine.”

They both drew their guns again and moved apart. Jake crept up the stairs quietly and screwed up his eyes as he tried to see into the dark space. There was nothing but empty boxes up there and after several minutes he decided that enough was enough and he would go back and meet Charles. He turned around to go back but was met with a gun to his face.

“Don’t call out, or I will shoot. Now. Drop the weapon.”

Jake lowered his gun shakily and carefully placed it in front of him. He raised his hands tentatively wondering who on earth this man was.

“What do you want?” Jake questioned him.

“We’re friends of the old commissioner. He’ll be happy to see you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles swept round the lower floor for what felt like an eternity but still there appeared to be nothing suspicious down there. He began wondering if Jake was having better luck upstairs or if they had even come to the right warehouse at all. After 10 minutes he decided to give up and go back to find Jake. However, when he arrived back to the front room of the warehouse. Jake wasn’t there yet.

“Jake!” Charles called up the stairs. He paused listening for a response. “Have you found anything?” His voice bounced off the walls of the warehouse echoing several times but still no one answered his calls. He drew out his gun anxiously and began to climb the stairs.

“Jake!” he called again.

As he looked around the upper floor, on his left he caught sight of what he thought was a misplaced item completely discarded on the floor. He crept closer to it and soon discovered it was a mobile phone. The screen was smashed and there were tiny shards of glass visible on the floor. His heart began to race: he was certain it was Jake’s phone. He looked up to see a thin stream of light coming from the other end of the room, caused by a side door which had been left partially open. He carefully walked towards it,  
wondering if Jake had been the one to leave through it. He pushed it further open and as his eyes adjusted to the light outside, he heard a car door slam and a screech of tyres and he looked down to see a large, black SUV with blacked out windows starting up and setting off at an incredible speed. Without even having a chance to think he ran down the metal staircase taking two steps at a time and keeping his eyes locked on the vehicle as he raised his gun and tried to shoot out one of the back tyres. His aim, however, was not one of the best in the squad and the vehicle was getting up to such a speed that even without the headstart he didn’t stand a chance.

He was shaking and beginning to panic. Every part of him was convinced that Jake had been taken from him in that SUV. Charles stood there, rooted to the spot. He was so confused and frustrated, all he wanted to do was speak to Jake. He always knows what to do. He tried to take some deep breaths and think like a cop. After all, he was a cop. They do this kind of thing all the time. If it was a normal civilian what would he do? But this wasn’t a normal civilian. This was the Jake Peralta, his best friend and the best detective. 

All he could do was pick up his phone and call for Terry and get the squad over there.

“Boyle, this better be important, I’ve got a suspect to interrogate,” Terry answered and waited expectantly.

“Jake” was all he managed to utter. “Jake what? Has he done something stupid again!?” Terry demanded.

“He...I...I think...he’s been taken.”

“What do you mean, taken? Are you still at the warehouse?” Terry’s tone became slightly more gentle.

“I’m here... I mean we were both here... then we split up... and he disappeared... and there was this black SUV and, and.....” Charles swallowed.

“Okay, Charles, I need you to breathe a second,” Terry tried to soothe him. “Have you tried tracking his phone?” Terry asked once he felt sure Charles would have calmed down a bit.

“Of course I would have, Lieut! But the thing is, his phone, it’s... well, it’s been smashed and it’s still in the warehouse.”

Terry’s voice immediately became more worried and he was speaking far quicker. “Don’t touch his phone, there’s a chance we may be able to get fingerprints off it! Okay, Charles I'm gonna need you to tell me everything from when you and Jake both got there until the moment you called. Can you do that?”

Charles nodded.

“Can you do that?” Terry repeated.

“Yes, sorry, yes, Lieut.”

They exchanged details about the events while Terry made notes. “We are gonna get a squad down there to you as soon as possible. Hold tight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not the same without Captain Holt!” Amy sighed as she strolled into the breakroom later that morning.  
  
Terry looked up from his yoghurt and nodded as she sat down beside him. “Yeah but it’s not the same without Gina either and look at us ...we're still standing.”  
  
Amy sighed again. “Yeah but she didn’t run this precinct. She didn’t keep everyone in order.”  
  
“She didn’t?” Terry smirked.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
“You’re right, we can cope with anything. I just wish we could get him back.”  
  
Terry nodded empathetically, “And we will. It’s nothing we haven't done before.”  
  
They grinned. Then Rosa sauntered in. “There’s a call for you Sarge, sounds important, it’s not stopped ringing for the last 5 minutes or whatever.”  
  
“Oh what!” Terry grumbled. “Can’t Terry have a few minutes rest in this place?” He stood up, threw his empty yoghurt pot in the dustbin and stormed out.  
  
Rosa rolled her eyes, “What’s with him?”  
  
“Missing Holt I guess,” Amy shrugged as Rosa sat down next to her.  
  
“Aren’t we all?”  
  
Barely five minutes later Terry appeared in the break room doorway looking remotely stressed. “Amy, I believe you’re needed on the second floor,” he said quickly. “Rosa, I need you with me immediately, quick meeting in the briefing room now!” he demanded.  
  
“Weird.” Rosa rolled her eyes.  
  
They both jumped up and left to do their respective tasks.  
  
Rosa walked into the briefing room to find it filled with the uniformed officers, Hitchcock and Scully, and the Captain himself. She gave Terry a questioning look then sat down. Pedolski and Terry stood at the front and Pedolski cleared his throat once she finally took her place in the room.  
  
“We have reason to believe one of our detectives has gone missing this morning while working a case.”  
  
Rosa grew concerned as she realised Jake and Charles had left earlier that day but her face remained expressionless.  
  
“Therefore, unfortunately, this now becomes NYPD priority,” he growled. There was an uncomfortable silence as he paused and the room exchanged worried glances while they took in this information. He carried on, “Detective Jake Peralta was sent on a case to investigate a supposed mysterious package at the Warehouse in Fourth, his partner being Detective Charles Boyle. Circumstances led them to split up to cover ground faster. However, Peralta failed to return to their intended reunion once the building had  
been searched.” Pedolski began to move around the room handing out files that included information about the case and suspects for them to read over as he drawled on. “A mobile phone was discovered and Boyle believes it is the phone of Peralta, but it was left smashed and discarded. He also caught a glimpse of an SUV leaving the parking lot and we have every reason to believe that Detective Peralta has been taken away in that vehicle. We are, therefore, treating this as a kidnapping.”  
  
The room broke into loud chatter but abruptly stopped when Pedolski spoke again. “Lieutenant Jeffords will take Diaz and some of the uniformed officers to the warehouse on Fourth. Detective Boyle is already there and he will update you on the situation. The rest of you will read through this information in the file and get working on some leads. We need quick action here. Go!” He then raised his hand. “Wait... also we keep this quiet from Sergeant Santiago as long as possible. She’s too close to this case and it could  
hinder our chances of finding him.”

Everyone mumbled their agreement.  
  
“What are you waiting for then!? Go!”


	4. Chapter 4

He turned around to go back but was met with a gun to his face. “Don’t call out, or I will shoot. Now drop the weapon.”  
  
Jake lowered his gun shakily and carefully placed it in front of him. He raised his hands tentatively, wondering who on earth this man was.  
  
“What do you want?” Jake questioned him.  
  
“We’re friends of the old commissioner. He’ll be happy to see you.”  
  
“We're ...?” Jake asked nervously.  
  
“That’s right,” the man nodded subtly and two other men in ski masks emerged from the shadows of the building behind him. “It wasn’t that hard to trap you.”  
  
“What do you want from me? I was only trying to do what was right for the NYPD. John Kelly’s principles were wrong!” Jake said defensively as he tried to stall the men, hoping Charles would soon come looking for him.  
  
“Ah, the commissioner was right... Holt’s little pet,” the first man snarled.  
  
Jake glared back. He was desperately trying to think of a way out of this but he knew his only chance lay in Charles who had wandered off God knows where. One of the men grabbed Jake’s arm and removed his phone from his pocket.  
  
“You won’t be needing this,” he grunted as he tossed the phone to the first man. He caught it then deliberately let it drop at Jake’s feet. Without taking his eyes off Jake, the man crushed his phone into the floor and the screen smashed on impact.  
  
“Amy!” Jake whispered as what was happening to him truly began to sink in. He was scared now. Now he was married, he has someone he needs to get home for; before, he only ever had to worry about himself.  
  
“Come on then, let’s take him and get out of here. His partner will be back soon.” The first man rounded on his companions as they moved in on Jake again. Jake didn’t give in easily. He resisted their touch and managed to knock one of them back but the other threw an arm around his chest and squeezed him so tight it winded him for a moment.  
  
Jake gasped for breath and called out with all the strength he could muster. “Charl....!” A damp cloth was clasped down over his mouth and he suddenly felt dazed. His eyelids drooped and he felt the strength leave his legs. Jake was out cold. He collapsed into the arms of one of the strange men, who lifted him up in one easy swoop and carried him to the side exit.  
  
“We need to move fast,” the first man said, “The commotion could have been heard from below.” He then glanced down at his watch and peered outside.  
  
A black SUV skidded into the parking lot below. “That’s our cue, lets go!” He gestured for the other men to follow him.  
  
They sprinted down the steps outside as fast as possible once they had heard the faint call of Charles' voice looking for Jake. Jake was thrown into the back and two of the men jumped in with him, while the first man rode shotgun with the driver. The car engine kicked up into life again and, as it sped away kicking up dust, Charles appeared in the doorway and instantly seemed to understand what was going on. The front man looked round and grinned as Charles' expression changed into terror and with each  
shot he fired, the further it was to hitting its target.   
  
The man in front shared a handshake with the driver then he took his phone out and dialled a number. There was ten seconds of silence before the commissioner's voice answered.  
  
“Well then!?” the commissioner growled expectantly.

“It’s done. He is, as of yet, unharmed and we are on our way to deliver him to you.”  
  
“That’s what I like to here. They are all going to regret ever messing with me!” he replied and then ended the call abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy made her way back up to the fourth floor to find Rosa after getting a new lead on the case they were working. The elevator doors opened and she made her way over to Rosa’s desk but it was empty. She looked around and suddenly got a weird feeling that people were watching her. But they quickly looked away when she looked at them.  
  
“Scully, Hitchcock, have you seen Rosa?” she asked the two detectives who were, for once, engrossed in some case files on their desk. She looked at them suspiciously. “Come on, you guys, this is important.”  
  
“We’ve not seen her, have we, Scully?” Hitchcock said to his partner.  
  
“No, and we wouldn’t be able to tell you if we did,” Scully responded. Hitchcock gave him a nod of approval.  
  
“Wait, why not!?” Amy demanded. “I’m your Sergeant, it’s kind of your job!”  
  
“Oopsie, I think we said too much,” Scully added, his jaw dropping. “I mean we would, but we can’t... wait, I mean... she’s not here... and we didn’t see her go... oh and uh that’s why we can’t tell you. I remember now... we don’t actually know where she is.” Scully shrugged.  
  
“Ugh, you are useless!” Amy turned away angrily and headed to the captain's office. She knocked carefully.  
  
“Come in,” Pedolski responded. “Ah, Santiago,” he said, looking up from some paperwork sprawled out on his desk, “What do you want?”  
  
“I need to know where Detective Diaz is. I need her help to follow up on a lead,” Amy said.  
  
“Well, Diaz is unavailable right now. You will have to work on it yourself for now,” he responded, standing up and gesturing for her to leave.  
  
“But sir, it’s a really tough case and I could really use the help.”  
  
“Go and work it yourself! That is an order. Rosa is busy working another case,” he muttered.  
  
Amy stared back, clearly offended and was about to retort, but one stern look from her new captain changed her mind and she backed out of the office. She was met with more weird looks from the officers in the bullpen as she sat down at her desk. She began to think that Terry and Rosa must have been called out on a case that needed backup while she was down on the second floor. Most of the uniformed officers were no longer in the bullpen either and it felt strangely empty.  
  
Amy spent another half hour at her desk when she started getting anxious. Something seemed off. Scully and Hitchcock actually seemed to be working for once and had even made several trips to the captain's office, and the uniformed officers kept being weirdly nice to her by offering assistance and refreshments every chance they could. But the thing that disturbed her the most was the fact that Jake and Charles still hadn’t returned from their mission earlier that day despite it being a minor drug case. It should only have taken a few hours.  
  
She picked up her phone and tried calling Jake but it kept going straight to voicemail. She tried to tell herself they must be ok otherwise she would know by now. Besides, they were often out in the field way longer than predicted when cases developed. She was probably just jumping to conclusions. And Jake hardly ever answered his phone - it was always dead. She was about to try calling Charles when Hitchcock and Scully made a fourth visit to the captain’s office that hour.  
  
Amy watched their discussion carefully, trying to lip read what was being said but from where she was sitting it made it very difficult. She almost gave up her attempt when Pedolski finally stood up to address them both to be dismissed right in Amy’s field of vision. “Now you better go out there and find something concrete or Peralta won’t be the only detective to go missing today!” Amy’s heart plummeted into her stomach.  
  
Everything in her head just clicked into place and she wanted to scream at herself for being so oblivious. _Peralta_. Her Jake Peralta. Missing. She was furious with herself sitting at her desk working another case when her husband was in trouble. She hadn’t been told anything, she had no idea what had happened to him and she needed answers. Well aware protocol means she can’t be on the scene, she ignores this anyway. Scared senseless and without even thinking she grabbed her gun and NYPD jacket and headed straight for the warehouse on Fourth: the last known location of Detective Jake Peralta.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry and Rosa arrived on the scene barely thirty minutes after the call. They immediately spotted Boyle who was sat with his head in his hands, leaning against his car undoubtedly sobbing.  
  
“Go talk to Boyle, I’m gonna send the officers in to search the place,” Terry demanded as they parted ways.  
  
Rosa rolled her eyes but did not argue. She sat down next to Charles unsure what to say. “Look we’ll find him or whatever,” she mumbled.  
  
“You don’t know that, Rosa! He was relying on me.... I’m the worst partner,” Charles sobbed.  
  
“No, you aren’t. But you are being a bad partner now. So you’re gonna pull yourself together, tell me exactly what happened and then you are going to help us search every part of this building,” Rosa stated. “He needs you now more than ever,” she added standing up again and offering a hand to Charles.  
  
Charles tentatively took her hand and forced himself to stand up too.  
  
They thoroughly searched the building but the only evidence of Jake having ever been there was his discarded phone which they contained in a small plastic bag. There was no sign of any other presence either except for the tyre marks that had been left in the dirt as the SUV had skidded into the parking lot. Terry and Rosa took it in turns to question Charles about what happened but his value as a witness severely diminished when they realised he really had told them all he knew which was, quite frankly, not  
very much.  
  
They were about to head back to the precinct when another squad car pulled up outside. They all looked up hopefully, half expecting Jake to waltz out laughing and joking around about how he had fooled them all. But instead, Amy appeared and marched towards them immediately.  
  
“Amy, you shouldn’t be here!” Terry stepped forward and put a hand out to stop her rushing straight past them into the building.  
  
“What happened? Where is he? I have to know!” she begged as she tried to push through but Terry was too strong and refused to let her go.  
  
“Look, we're going to need you to take a deep breath and calm down. We’ll explain everything, but first of all we need to know how you found out and what you know already,” Terry said.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and tried to steady her already shaking hands. She explained what she had seen then looked meaningfully at Terry.  
  
“Is it true then?” she asked.  
  
Terry nodded. “We’ve found his phone and we know it was a black SUV, but more than that.... we do not know.” He handed Amy the small bag with Jake’s phone in it and she clutched it desperately.  
  
“There’s no evidence to suggest he...” She gulps, “that he was hurt...right?”  
  
Terry shook his head, “As far as we can tell, he left in one piece and Charles never heard a thing.” Charles tried to lend Amy a supportive smile but it never really reached his eyes before he turned away and began to gaze at the ground again.  
  
“Anyway,” Terry said as he took Jake’s phone back off Amy, “We need to hurry and get this back to the lab there’s a chance there might be fingerprints on it that can help us find who is involved in this.”  
  
Amy nodded hopefully and they made their way back to the precinct. Once they got back they all pitched in with following leads and checking in on the lab to see if they had any news. Amy’s files from the case she had been working on earlier that day lay forgotten on her desk in her worry for her husband.  
  
Terry’s phone rang at 8pm that evening, two hours after they had left the warehouse and they had all agreed to work overtime to bring Jake back safely. All eyes were on Terry as he picked up the phone.  
  


Amy’s heart was racing. If they didn’t have a fingerprint match on Jake’s phone they were at a dead end. This was their only lead, their only hope. She felt like she was going to throw up at her desk. She watched anxiously as Terry’s face changed from worry to anger and Amy wanted to scream. That must mean it was over. She buried her head into her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt a hand land gently on her shoulder but she didn’t have the strength within herself to look up to see who it was  
but she appreciated the comfort.  
  
Terry slammed down the phone several seconds later and stood up immediately. “I need a team in full tactical gear, now squad, now!” Terry barked.  
  
Amy looked up confused while Rosa stepped back and dropped her hand away from Amy’s shoulder.  
  
“Did they.....?” Amy asked speechlessly.  
  
“They have run prints and we have a suspect. But you’re not going to like this,” Terry replied.  
  
Rosa and Amy exchanged nervous looks then stared back at Terry.  
  
“Who is it?” Amy asked.  
  
“I don’t think I can say. You’re too close to this...” Terry trailed off.  
  
Amy stood up. “I have to know!”  
  
“You owe her this Lieut,” Rosa said, giving him a very dark threatening look.  
  
“Alright, but don’t get mad. You need a clear head and an open mind. He’s just a suspect for now.”  
  
“Tell me!”  
  
Terry took a deep breath. “The fingerprints we found belong to... Officer Teddy Wells.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jake’s eyes flickered open as he came back to his senses. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him for a few moments and when he tried to move his arms he realised he was restrained and it all came flooding back. Panic quickly took hold of him as he tried to shout for help but he discovered he could not call out either. He was gagged and bound to a chair with very little mobility, left completely alone in a dimly lit room.  
  
He desperately tried to wiggle free of the chains that bound his wrists behind the chair but it was no good. It felt like hours before he heard footsteps behind the door and the lock eventually clicking. Jake nervously anticipated his captor’s arrival as the door swung open before him.  
  
“Ah, Jakey, you’re finally awake,” Teddy Wells mocked and flashed a grin as he saw Jake's terrified expression change to shock and disgust. Teddy carefully maneuvered his radio up to his face and muttered something Jake could barely make out before he stalked over to Jake and knelt in front of him to get a good look at his face.  
  
“Well, long time no see!” Teddy said passive aggressively as he offered him a handshake. Jake could only watch on and glare at him.  
  
“That’s no way to welcome an old friend,” he joked as he let his hand drop and land on Jake’s leg, faking empathy for the situation he was in. Jake flinched at the touch, unsure of what Teddy was intending to do to him, and Teddy instantly took his hand away and stood back up.  
  
“Aww, you’re really afraid aren’t you?” he sneered, “well, luckily for you, I don’t get to decide your fate. The commissioner thinks you can be put to good use, so let’s just say... you’re part of a much bigger scheme.”  
  
The door clicked open again and the ex-commissioner John Kelly walked in followed by two of his lackies including the old chief of detectives: Garmond. Jake was very tense; he didn’t know what scheme they were planning but if it was coming from people with high authority like Garmond, he knew it wasn’t going to be good news for him or the NYPD.  
  
“I hope you’re not intimidating our guest, Wells”, Kelly said curtly as he walked over to Jake.  
  
“Of course not, Sir, just warming him up for you,” Teddy replied nervously.  
  
“So Peralta, you’ve been a very bad detective going against the commissioner of the NYPD.” Kelly paused for dramatic effect.  
  
“And yes I’m angry and would rather dispose of you now. But I saw the way your captain looked when you were nearly thrown in jail...and it got me thinking.... He really does care about you. So you could be a useful tool for helping me bring him down and the new commissioner Wunch.”  
  
Jake shook his head and gave Kelly a stubborn look.  
  
“You don’t get a choice in the matter, Peralta. You asked for this when you were snooping into your authority’s business. Just know that your pathological need to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong is going to be the downfall of your beloved captain and everything he stands for.”  
  
Kelly nodded at Teddy who carefully took out his gun and roughly placed the barrel of the gun against Jake’s head. The cold metal made Jake shiver but he had no room to move away. He was scared and frustrated with himself for getting into this situation. He just desperately wanted to be back home with Amy and he hoped that she was okay. Chief Garmond took out his phone and snapped a few pictures at various angles, citing he needed good lighting before Teddy finally lowered the gun.  
  
“We’ve got what we need for now. We’ll leave you to stew a while,” Kelly said as they began to leave.  
  
“And don’t stray too far now,” he added with a menacing laugh, closing the door behind him and Jake agonizingly heard the lock click behind them. He let out a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Holt was miserable. He had been busted back down to a traffic control cop and he was bored senseless. Endless hours standing in the middle of the road waving at traffic, dealing with lost people and arguing with pedestrians. But the thing he hated most about the new job wasn’t the lack of challenge or power he had, not even the long hours fighting with the public; he missed his squad at the nine nine and with each passing hour he only missed them more.  
  
He thought about Jeffords being promoted to Lieutenant and his heart soared as he pictured him taking on bigger responsibilities and still handling it perfectly while keeping the squad in check.   
  
He thought about Santiago upgrading to a Sergeant, her first step to becoming a Captain after years of hard work and helplessly trying to prove she could be authoritative, it was all starting to pay off for her.  
  
He thought about Diaz and how she opened up to the squad and had finally accepted them as her family and how they needed her love and support as much as she needed theirs.  
  
He thought about Boyle.  
  
He even spared a thought for Hitchcock and Scully and immediately realised with a more upbeat spirit that at least he was a little less stressed without them.  
  
But he thought about Peralta the most. How he had grown as a detective and a person over the years under his command. He thought about how Jake was the light in the precinct through all the toughest days and how they had had each other’s back. He knew even traffic controlling would be fun with Jake around, and he even managed a slight quiver of a smile at the thought of Jake trying to turn it into one of his dumb action movies.  
  
It was 2pm when Holt finally got his lunch break. He picked up his phone as he sat in the squad car eating his minestrone soup. He turned on the screen and saw one new message from an unknown number. Holt put down his soup and clicked on the message.

“You want to see your little pet project again then you better Cooperate with us, no questions asked. No telling anyone Or we’ll pull the trigger. Reply ‘Yes’ by midnight.”

Underneath was a photo of Jake and Holt's stomach literally somersaulted as he realised he was trapped and with a gun to his head. He didn’t even hesitate. He texted back ‘Yes’ with shaking hands and waited for the response.


	9. Chapter 9

The Nine Nine squad rolled up to the 82nd precinct and ran in wearing full tactical gear. But found no Teddy. Instead they were met by the new commissioner Wunch.  
  
“What on earth is going on?” she said standing in front of them shaking her head. “You know this isn’t surprising, you’ve all been deeply misled by your captain for far too long.”  
  
“We have a detective gone missing. We found fingerprints to suggest...” Terry began, but Wuntch held up a hand.  
  
“You’re telling me a detective has gone missing and you didn’t report it to the commissioner? Oh, Lieutenant, that is not good on your record.” Wunch tutted.  
  
“Our captain felt it was within the 99th precinct’s capabilities to deal with this alone without citing higher authorities,” Terry replied uncertainly. “Also we no longer trust everyone within the NYPD.”  
  
Amy was standing next to him switching her weight from each foot impatiently.  
  
“So you came in here guns blazing to deal with that problem?” she asked.  
  
“We’ve found evidence to suggest that Officer Teddy Wells was involved in the kidnapping of Detective Peralta,” Terry said. “You don’t know where he is at this moment do you?” Terry asked, feeling the pressure from Amy dancing nervously at his side.  
  
Wunch went quiet.  
  
“Please, this is important,” Terry prompted her.  
  
“He, well, he called in sick today. He never calls in sick. I thought it was odd,” she muttered.  
  
Amy collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands and Terry slammed his fist down on a nearby desk. “Damn it, our one lead!”  
  
“No, I don’t think it is actually,” Wunch said in deep concentration. “But come into my office. You’re right, the NYPD is not a safe place at the moment.”  
  
Wunch carefully closed the office door behind them all and gestured for them to sit. Charles sat with his arm around Amy, Terry sat right on the edge of his seat ringing his fists and Rosa paced up and down by the window clearly agitated.  
  
“I have seen a lot of strange behaviour lately with Officer Wells,” Wunch said immediately after taking her seat on the opposite side of her desk.  
  
“He’s been late several times recently, and when he’s meant to be out on cases he’s been spotted miles from the location of the stakeout. But there’s no evidence of any criminal activity so we’ve had no grounds to question him. But that’s not the only thing that’s troubling.” She paused, clearly still mulling over her new assumption.  
  
“Pedolski asked to be promoted to captain of the 99th precinct instantly after I announced Raymond’s demotion. Which I thought was odd in itself when he had a perfect job within the 82nd but he was the most qualified for the position so statistically I could not question it or deny him the opportunity. But since that time he has made several trips to the 82nd precinct and met with Teddy Wells. I didn’t think anything of it. I mean, why would I? They worked together years before and I assumed they were just hanging out as friends. But now I’m not sure that’s all they were up to. They seemed shifty and Pedolski always left when he caught sight of me,” she finished.  
  
They all stared at her in utter disbelief not really believing their own ears. Amy was frozen in complete shock.  
  
“You mean to say, our new captain has taken my Jakey!?” Boyle stood up suddenly.  
  
“Yes, that is what I am implying, Detective.” She gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
“Well, let's go then. We have grounds to interrogate him!” Boyle demanded.

“No. What we are going to do is split up and head to different locations to follow new leads on the case. Lieutenant Jeffords and I will go back and interrogate Pedolski. If we all go together, it could alert Pedolski that we are onto him. The three of you will go and investigate both Wells and Pedolski’s living quarters for any sign of their involvement. Remember, Jeffords and I only have 48hrs to hold Pedolski, that means you have to find as much evidence as possible to back up our case against them and find leads that will help us get Detective Peralta back. Now let's go get them!” Wunch instructed.  
  
They all headed to the door, but Amy finally came out of her reverie and stopped them. “You said the entire NYPD is full of moles now and that we shouldn’t trust anyone. Why should I put my faith in you to help bring my husband home? For all I know you could be in on this,” she said wearily.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d ask that. I knew you were too smart of a detective to not question everypossible threat.” Wunch smiled and Amy blushed at the compliment but then suddenly turned fierce again.  
  
“Well?” Amy demanded.  
  
“I’m friends with Jake.” She looked at them, humiliation apparent in her eyes as if she wanted to stop herself from saying what she was about to say next. “And I’ve never stopped loving Raymond, and I know he’d risk everything for Jake.”


	10. Chapter 10

Holt left the location he was stationed at immediately. He needed to get home and see Kevin. He was still awaiting a response from the mystery number which gave him a little time to get his emotions in order. He didn’t know what they wanted with him or Jake or what he was going to do to get out of it but he needed a plan and he couldn’t do it himself. There had to be another way without endangering Jake any further.

He flung open the door when he got back to the house and carefully closed it behind him. He was greeted by Cheddar who trotted up to him hopefully. “Hey, Cheddar, where’s Kevin, is he home?” Holt fondly patted Cheddar's head, soothing his panic slightly.

“Through here, Raymond! I’ve just been making us rice for tonight's dinner. Our favourite,” Kevin said happily.

“You seem distressed, Raymond. Is everything ok at work?” Kevin asked worriedly.

Holt wondered whether to tell Kevin or not. He didn’t want to put his husband in any danger but at the same time he knew Kevin may be his only chance. Quickly forming a plan in his head, he took Kevin’s hand and looked at him sincerely.

“What is the matter, Raymond?” Kevin said, squeezing Raymond’s hand in comfort.

“Jake Peralta was kidnapped earlier today. His life is in danger,” Holt said.

Holt could tell Kevin was shocked by this information. “How awful. Well do you have any leads? Can you save him?”

Holt explained what he knew, showed Kevin the text and then began to explain his plan.

“I need you to text Diaz and arrange to meet her for dinner tonight. It’s not suspicious if you meet with her because she is a friend of the family. You need to tell her everything I have told you. They must know Jake is missing so make sure she tells you everything they know already. I mustn't be seen in contact with them. If Jake’s captors know that you know and the Nine Nine know then he’s in trouble. Can you handle this?”

Kevin nodded. “Of course, Jake means a lot to you..... And I,” Kevin admitted smiling. “Jake is like a son to us now. We will bring him home, Raymond.” He tried to reassure his husband but neither of them could even bear thinking about what would happen if they didn’t get to him in time.

The next moment Holt’s phone buzzed. He exchanged worried looks with his husband then took his phone out of his pocket. It was the mysterious number again. Holt opened the message.

Brooklyn Rail Yards  
11pm tonight  
Come Alone

Holt texted back.

How do I know you still have Jake alive?  
Yours sincerely,  
Raymond Holt

.........

Are you alone?

..........

Yes.  
Yours sincerely,  
Raymond Holt

A short video came through that moment and Kevin came to peer over Holt’s shoulder. Jake was there, still bound to a chair in the same room. He looked tired and scared but he turned his head away from the camera quickly - it made Holt feel very tense.

“Come on now, Peralta, not going to smile for your Daddy?” a voice said over the camera: it sent chills running down Holt’s spine; it seemed ever so familiar, but he just couldn’t place it.

A dark figure came into view and moved towards Jake forcing his head up to look directly at the camera.

“There,” the figure said. “He’s alive.... For now.” The screen went black and Holt felt Kevin’s hand rest gently on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Raymond, we’re going to take that son of a bitch down!” Kevin said.

“Kevin!” Holt gasped, shocked by his husband's outburst.

Kevin shrugged. “I’m feeling particularly rebellious.”

**********

That night, Rosa hurried along to the Two Daughters Diner to meet Kevin. She was significantly stressed as her search of Teddy’s apartment brought them to a dead end and she had left Charles and Amy to search Pedolski’s apartment. She slipped into a chair opposite Kevin at the back of the restaurant and they greeted each other hurriedly.

“Rosa.”

“Kevin.”

“You know about Jake?” Kevin asked first.

“Of course. Is that why you wanted to meet me?” Rosa replied.

“Yes, Raymond is in conversation with his kidnappers,” Kevin said resolutely.

Rosa’s eyes widened. “That’s great,” she said hopefully her spirits lifting for the first time that day, but then Kevin shook his head and explained everything he knew.

Rosa smirked. “We have suspects. One is in the interrogation room now. But we don’t even need to interrogate him now to find out where he’s holding Jake. If Holt is arranging a meet we stand a better chance.” She continued to explain how it was the commissioner and his lackeys out for some twisted revenge and Kevin began to make more sense of the situation.

“Raymond will be glad to have this information. Thank you.” He nodded.

“Okay. Thanks for meeting or whatever,” Rosa said uncomfortably. “I’ll call you with a plan, I have to talk to Wunch first.” They shook hands then Rosa left, Kevin waited another ten minutes then he left too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i've been working so much at the moment so i've had very little free time but i hope this chapter is worth the long wait :)

“Be careful.” Kevin shook Holt’s hand as he prepared to leave the house that night, ready to meet with the old commissioner. Holt returned the shake and nodded.

The plan was for him to meet with the old commissioner. Arriving on his own, but he would be followed by back up ten minutes later to avoid suspicion that he wasn’t alone. They would storm the place and take them down. All he had to do was stall them for that length of time. It would be difficult but he had been practicing small talk with Kevin and he felt like he was getting the hang of it.

He pulled up outside the railyard and sat watching for any movement. It was a cold night but his heart was racing so much he could barely feel it. He was there several minutes before another car turned up.

Holt stepped out to greet the man.

“Evening,” he said briskly.

Teddy got out of the car and strode over carrying some papers in hand. “Cut the crap, Raymond, ” he said, handing the papers to Holt.

“What do you want me to do with these?” Holt asked, horrified by what he saw.

“Oh, of course, you’re going to get them signed by the Nine Nine, and say that they were harassed by Wunch to take down the old commissioner so that we can take it to the Mayor and he’ll reinstate John Kelly as commissioner. Not hard to understand now, is it?” he taunted.

“But Wunch will go to prison?” he asked worriedly.

“Look, that’s the least of your problems right now, isn’t it?” he answered.

Holt’s eyes widened as he realised that wasn’t far from the truth.

“Where’s Jake?” he asked anxiously.

“We weren’t going to risk bringing him here! Are you stupid? We couldn’t trust you not to bring back up? Although clearly we were wrong,” he said, grinning as if impressed by the decision Holt had made.

For their plan to work they had expected the commissioner to have come with Jake. Holt began to panic about what to do. If Wunch and the Nine Nine came to storm the place now they would be found out and Jake would probably be killed. His brain went into overdrive. Should he take the papers and leave? Atleast then Teddy wouldn’t find out that the Nine Nine knows about John Kelly’s schemes. But if he did that then that was their only chance to stop John Kelly and save Jake. No, he had a better idea. It was far more risky and dangerous but if he hurried it might just work.

“I’m not doing anything until I see Jake here, alive,” Holt said firmly.

“Well, then guess we’ll just have to kill him if you won’t cooperate.” Teddy shrugged.

“For all I know you already have. A photo or video only proves you had Jake. But where is he now?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Teddy said, clearly agitated. “Look just do what we tell you and no one gets hurt, it’s simple. Why do you always make things complicated?” Teddy added.

“Look, you can go running back to your boss and tell him that you screwed up. And yeah he’ll probably kill Jake, but you know what else? He’ll probably kill you too. Do you have any idea what he’ll do to you when he realises you couldn’t manage one simple task?” Raymond pushed Teddy’s buttons and watched him grow increasingly scared.  
“He wouldn’t?” Teddy asked, more to himself than anything.

“He would. All he wants is to be commissioner. If you call him now. Tell him to bring Jake down here so I can see he is alright. Then I will cooperate. Then he can become commissioner,” Holt said, breathing deeply, reassuring himself that this would work.

Teddy seemed to ponder this. “Okay. I’ll see if he agrees. But you better not be up to anything because Kelly can pull the trigger real fast,” he said.

Teddy moved away just out of ear shot and Holt took his chance. He texted Wunch not to come storming in until they had eyes on Jake. He hoped she got it.

Teddy wandered back. “Okay, he agreed to bring Jake down here. He’s on his way now.”

Holt sucked in a deep breath in relief. He now needed to play his cards well to avoid any suspicion that could give Teddy the idea that he was up to something. This was going to be the longest 10 minutes of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

The Nine Nine waited anxiously in a squad van a couple of miles away from the Brooklyn rail yards, in full tactical gear. They were on high alert, ready to strike the second the ex-commissioner turned to leave. But their timing for this mission was crucial to their success and Amy felt like she was going to throw up with worry.

She kept asking the time just for something to talk about, even though she was wearing her watch and she knew full well what time it was.

“Look, Santiago, you don’t have to run in there with us. If something happens...” Wunch began.

But Amy cut her off. “If something happens... I would never forgive myself if I wasn’t there to help. Besides, I'm too anxious to think about anything else. I would never leave Jake like that, and I know he’d do the same for me.” She wiped a tear off her cheek. Then turned to look at Wunch with new determination, a flame in her eyes.

“They're going to pay for this,” she said firmly.

Wunch smiled but said no more. She too was frightened but she would never admit it. She had grown to care for Jake in recent days so it was important to her to protect him, not just as a cop but also as a friend. But she also felt that she owed this to Holt. He would never truly forgive her unless she brought Jake home safe and sound. Yes, she thought deeply; Jake was her way to get through to Holt, and resolve the issues between them.

Amy’s watch ticked to 11.08pm. Terry turned on the engine and sped away from their hideout, headed straight for Holt. The adrenaline was coursing through Amy’s veins as they got closer to the railyard, and she knew everyone else was preparing themselves mentally for the take down.

“Wait, STOP!!” Wunch yelled.

“Woah!!!!!” Terry slammed on the brakes and they all went flying forward. “What the hell was that for!?” he retorted.

“Holt has texted. He doesn’t want us there yet.” Wunch puzzled over the message.

No eyes on Jake yet.

Wait for visual.

“We can’t storm in until they bring Jake,” Wunch finished. “They mustn't have trusted us.”

Amy’s heart was racing. This was bad. This completely screwed up their plan. She hated this waiting, the unknown. She just wanted this night to end; to be home cuddled up on the sofa with Jake; safe in each other's arms and shut out the rest of the world for eternity. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being in pain... or losing him. No, no, snap out of it, Amy. He needs you to be strong right now. She fought with herself desperately to concentrate on further instruction.

“Pull up close, Lieutenant, so we have a view of what’s going down.”

Terry nodded and crept the van forwards carefully, eventually pulling up behind one of the old abandoned train cars.

“I’ll get out and watch from behind the train, we can’t see anything from the van. Wait for my signal,” Terry announced, taking off his seatbelt, grabbing his gun and slipping out of the van. Wunch nodded in agreement.

Terry quietly crept around the side of the abandoned train, trying to keep his breathing in control. He looked behind the train to see Holt standing there, hands in pockets, attempting small talk with Teddy.

They were clearly awaiting John Kelly’s arrival.

“Cold night,” Holt said stiffly.

No response; Teddy seemed more interested in whatever he was doing on his phone.

Terry glared at him. He had the sudden urge to put a bullet through his skull but he knew that would blow the whole operation. “Pull yourself together, Terry,” he whispered to himself.

Moments later a fourth car rolled into the railyard. The lights were left on as the driver got out and moved round to open the side door. Terry squinted in the dark to make out who the figures were.

He watched carefully and quickly realised it was John Kelly taking Jake out. His stomach plummeted at the sight of Jake. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with how serious the situation was. Although Jake had a bag over his head Terry was certain it was him. He still had his NYPD jacket on from earlier that day, but without seeing his face it was impossible to know for sure. He was pushed out by a second man then dragged forwards as they made their way over to Holt. Terry raised a hand behind him slowly to warn the  
squad to hold their positions and be ready to go. He could hardly breathe.

“Hello, Raymond,” Kelly said brightly approaching Holt and roughly forcing Jake forward with the help of his companion Garmond, which made him stumble several times.

Teddy was grinning as if excited by the events. Holt remained expressionless.

“Let me see him,” Holt growled.

“As you wish.” In one quick movement, Kelly held Jake as if in a headlock and whipped the bag off his head, finally revealing Jake’s face. His lip was bust and he looked pained and exhausted but apart from that he was alive and well.

Terry didn’t hesitate. Things were about to go down.


	13. Chapter 13

“Go, go, go.” Terry waved the team over from the van. Amy had never moved so fast in her life - she jumped out of the van and took the lead as they ran full speed, guns held out ready.

“Hands behind your head!” Amy yelled furiously with her gun pointed at Teddy. She was so mad with him that she desperately wanted the order to shoot him. Wunch, Charles, Rosa, Hitchcock and Scully were at her side, their guns also turned on Kelly and Garmond.

However, Kelly still had a hold of Jake. His eyes widened when he saw the squad emerge and he had just enough time to understand what was happening and whip out his own gun. He held it steadily pointing at Jake’s head.

They all froze.

“Don’t come any closer or he dies,” Kelly demanded. “Just let me leave.”

Amy was so close now she could see Kelly’s hand twitch on the trigger and she could see Jake squirming desperately to shake Kelly off but to no avail. Kelly was a man who had already lost everything so he was very unpredictable and had nothing more to lose.

Amy had her gun trained on Teddy still but she had no choice but to watch Kelly slowly moving backwards and walking Jake back to the car they had come from. She was losing him again. How could she let this happen? She was here with him, she’s supposed to keep him safe.

“Don’t do this John, be reasonable,” Wunch said, trying to stall Kelly, “We can work something out, just let Jake go.”

Holt had taken out his gun too but what good it was now he didn’t know. He felt like the whole mission had gone askew. A waste of time and now they’d made Kelly angrier. He could kick himself with frustration. He should have taken the papers and left them to it. Guilt began to fill the pit of his stomach and he looked directly at Jake, pleading with him to understand it was their best chance given the circumstances.

But seconds later a flash of movement came from behind Kelly and the next thing Holt knew Kelly was on the floor and Holt was running to Jake to catch him after he was pushed over by the force. Terry had snuck up behind Kelly and tackled him to the floor in one fast movement that caught them all off guard.

Holt just reacted on instinct to get to Jake and hold him.

“It’s okay, Jacob, you’re safe now. Look at me, you’re safe,” he said hugging him and never wanting to ever let go. Jake returned the hug, his body trembling.

Bang!

A gunshot rang out through the railyard and Amy screamed. Holt lost the ability to breathe as his brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. He didn’t know who had fired or who the bullet was intended for but he looked down and suddenly went numb. He couldn’t feel anything. All he could see was blood. He couldn’t tell if it was Jake’s or his own; they were both covered in it. Then he was overcome with nausea and dropped to his knees, clinging on to Jake as if he was the only thing left in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosa and Charles were putting handcuffs on Garmond as Terry pinned Kelly to the floor, cuffing his hands behind his back roughly in triumph. Hitchcock and Scully had their guns still aimed at Kelly looking dumbfounded as Terry looked up and smiled in relief but it was the briefest moment of joy imaginable.

Amy, clearly shaken watching Jake being dragged away from her again, had lost her focus. She had kept her gun on Teddy until she knew Jake was safe. She watched Kelly get taken down then turned to cuff Teddy but he was too quick for her. In one strong swipe he knocked the gun out of her hand and caught it with his other hand. She was powerless to stop him. Wunch ran and jumped at him to knock him over but it was a split second too late. Teddy had aimed and fired directly at where Holt and Jake were standing.

Bang!

Amy screamed as the bullet hit it’s intended target.

Wunch slammed Teddy into the floor and threw the cuffs on him while yelling down her radio for backup and an ambulance. She couldn’t bare to look up.

Charles and Rosa gave Garmond to Hitchcock and Scully to deal with and they ran over to help.

Holt carefully laid Jake down as his knees buckled underneath him. Holt threw off his jacket, rolled it up and covered Jake’s side to stop the bleeding. His hands were shaking and were covered in blood, Jake’s blood. He tried to concentrate, keep his breathing steady and keep Jake calm but he was terrified inside.

“Jake, hold still. I’m here, I’ve got you. Hang in there,” Holt said sheepishly.

Amy was at Jake’s side in seconds. She was crying and speaking to Jake in a soft voice. She lifted Jake’s head carefully off the ground and lay his head down in her lap.

“Don’t you dare leave me, babe. I love you so much, you’re going to get through this okay.” She kissed his forehead gently and stroked the side of his head.

Rosa knelt down beside Amy and put her hand on her shoulder to try and calm her but she felt like she was going to be sick too. Jake paled over and his body began to shiver. Amy took her jacket off and wrapped it around Jake, Rosa and Charles followed.

Jake closed his eyes. He could hardly feel the pain anymore, his body was in shock. He felt cold, numb and scared but when Amy kissed his head again he found himself feeling calmer. He trusted her, he knew she wouldn’t leave him.

“I love you so much, Jake,” Amy said. “You keep your eyes open, you’re not allowed to sleep, not yet. You’ll have loads of time to sleep when this nightmare is over. But, babe, you have to stay with me,” she begged him.

Jake’s eyes flickered open again. “I love you too, Ames,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Charles grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it in comfort. “We’re going to get you home, Jakey, it will be alright. Hang in there, bud.”

Jake gave the faintest of nods. He was feeling very weak and tired, he just wanted to fall into a deep sleep but he fought against it for Amy’s sake. However, his eyes eventually slipped closed again.

“....tired...Ames,” he mumbled.

“I know, baby, I know. But you can sleep soon. I promise,” Amy said through tears, still gently stroking Jake’s head.

What felt like an eternity later, sirens could be heard in the distance. Holt jumped up and waved the ambulance down as it rolled into the rail yard. Three NYPD squad cars followed close behind. Four medics jumped out of the ambulance and took over from Holt and got the others to move away to give them space but Amy wouldn’t leave Jake. A medic put an oxygen mask over Jake’s face, and another tended to the wound as best as possible so he was in a state to be moved. The other two medics installed an IV and blood to Jake’s arm and moved him on a stretcher to the ambulance. Amy held his hand the entire time to the hospital but on arrival she was told to wait while he went into surgery.

The squad met Amy ten minutes later in the waiting room and immediately looked to her for an update. But all she was able to manage was a shake of the head. Rosa came and sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

They all took up seats in the waiting room. The full squad was there. They had left the other officers to deal with Kelly and the others.

Holt slumped down in a chair and stared stubbornly at the floor. He felt sick with fear for Jake but he was also pent up with guilt. How did he let this happen, he was holding Jake. Jake was safe, where did it all go wrong? He replayed the whole situation over and over in his head wishing he could have done everything differently. He had been so concerned about Kelly getting his hands on Jake again that he totally spaced. He forgot how bad the other guys were too. Holt couldn’t help but blame himself.

They had been at the hospital for a couple of hours and he was still deep in thought when Wunch appeared. Firstly she announced that they had detained Kelly, Teddy and Garmond and that they were facing at least five years jail time, Teddy possibly more for attempted murder.

Then she asked, “How is Jake doing? Has there been any news?” They all shook their heads, unable to form words anymore. Wunch sat down next to Holt.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now but... okay, here it goes. I’m sorry for everything. I just couldn’t bear you thinking you were better than me. I never stopped loving you.” She paused as Holt turned to look at her but he remained silent.

“I’ve learnt a lot the past few days from you and I realised that there are more important things than power. What you have with this squad is special and I should never have taken that away from you. So please forgive me.” Holt still didn’t respond.

Wunch stood up ready to leave. “I really do care about Jake, and I hope he can fight this. Please call me with an update.” She turned to leave.

“No!” Holt said and stood up. Wunch looked at him suspiciously. “Stay. Jake would want you here,” he said trying to come up with an excuse. Wunch managed a small smile then went back to take her seat next to Holt.

Amy began pacing up and down agitated she couldn’t bear the wait. She wanted to see Jake so badly, so badly in fact she slammed her hand down on the front desk and demanded they tell her what was going on. But at the same time a doctor appeared and said “Amy Santiago?”

Amy blushed a little and walked over to the doctor. “I’m her.” She looked at the doctor. The doctor forced a smile at Amy. She felt incredibly faint. Every fibre in her body was tense as the doctor gave her the news.

“He’s just woken up if you want to come with me and see him,” the doctor said.

“He’s ok? He’s alive? He’s going to be fine?” Amy stammered her heart soaring.

“Yes. He’s very weak and tired, but his condition is stable and we’re hopeful he’ll make a full recovery. He was very lucky,” the doctor replied.

The squad cheered happily and hugged each other to death, then Amy followed the doctor down the corridor to Jake’s room.

Jake smiled faintly as Amy came in. He was hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines but he was there, alive and breathing on his own.

Amy ran over to him immediately and hugged him so hard.

He laughed, “I’m okay..... Like you said.”

Amy felt tears prick her eyes again. “I love you so, so much, Jake, you’re my entire world and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Jake squeezed her hand. “I know.”

“How could you possibly know?”

“Because I love you so so much, you’re my entire world and I couldn’t handle it without you either.” 

Amy leaned in and kissed him tenderly. She had a hand on either side of Jake’s face and as their lips entangled in each other they kissed more passionately than ever because to them, they were the only people in the world.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” the doctor said uncomfortably looking around the room for something else to focus on.

Jake and Amy pulled back from each other and laughed awkwardly.

“Better?” the doctor said knowingly to Jake.

“Yeah now I am.” He smirked.

“And you’ll be okay if I leave you with Amy for a little while.” Jake nodded and Amy ran her hands through Jake’s curls fondly.

The doctor nodded and left them alone, closing the door behind her.

“Come on up,” Jake said to Amy patting the side of his bed.

“No, there's no room for me up there. I could hurt you. I’ll draw up a chair.”

“Ames.” He giggled. “Come on, it’s fine. Trust me.”

Amy looked doubtful at Jake but his mischievous grin made her realise there was no way he was going to shut up and rest until she did as he said. She climbed up on the bed with him and threw a blanket over them both.

“Ouch.” Jake grimaced as Amy shifted trying to get comfortable at Jake’s side.

“Oh no babe! I’m sorry!” She looked horrified. “I’m so bad at this, I’ll get off.” She moved to jump off the bed but Jake put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“I’m so bad at this, I’ll get off. Title of your sex tape,” He joked.

They both laughed. Then Amy went quiet.

“Seriously though, I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, holding his hand gently.

“It will hurt more if we’re apart. Just stay please,” he said, his eyes pleading.

She laid back and nestled into him. “I’m right here,” she said softly.

She curled an arm around Jake’s head and held Jake’s hand with her other. Jake closed his eyes. “I love you, Ames.”

“I love you too, Jake.”

Soon he was still and quiet again as he drifted into sleep and Amy finally felt herself relax her head against his shoulder listening to him breathe deeply. You’re so beautiful, she thought. I’m so lucky to have you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and wasn't that happy with it but thought I'd just post it now anyway and you can see how bad it is for yourselves :)


End file.
